Nothing
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Standing in the hallway, she felt like she was standing in the aftermath of a war – the carnage of the battlefield where Addison had retreated and Mark had been left mortally wounded. - POST SEASON 3. MARK/ADDISON with Mark/Callie friendship.


**This isn't anything special but I was plagued with the idea after listening to Nothing by The Script. **

**Dedicated to the Maddison queen, Rachael/Hopelesslylazy/PheobeColeFan**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p><em>And I know that I'm drunk,<em>  
><em>But I'll say the words,<em>  
><em>And she'll listen this time,<em>  
><em>Even though they're slurred<em>  
>-Nothing by The Script;<p>

* * *

><p>"Addison!" The side of his fist pounds against her hotel room door while he screams her name for everyone to hear. "Addison, dammit, open the fucking door!" He keeps slamming his fist against it despite the throbbing in his wrist. "Addison!"<p>

A few doors down, Callie Torres steps into the dimly lit hallway and the look on her face breaks both their hearts. "Mark," she speaks in soft, dulcet tones as she walks over to him, "she's gone. She left."

"No." He shakes his head and resumes his pounding on the door. Richard had told him the same thing but he couldn't breathe, couldn't function all day because she would not leave without telling him. Even when she had fled New York for the likes of the rainy hell that is Seattle, she had scrounged up the guts to tell him to his face. "Addison!"

Callie's hands encompass his free wrist and she gently pulls him down the hallway to her room, leading him inside and over to her bed. She sits him down and then carefully inspects his bright red wrist before crouching in front of him to look in his eyes. "Mark, she left. She's gone to California to work with some friends or something."

"I lied." He whispers the words. The pain runs through his veins and he feels like losing her might actually split him clean in two.

Torres furrows her brow and she shakes her head. "Lied about what?"

"We had a deal." He falls sideways onto the bed. "If I could go without sex then she would give us another chance but I said she had to do it too. And she agreed. We were so fucking close and then I saw her coming out of the on-call room with Karev."

"Mark," she breathes his name.

"I know." He brought his legs onto the bed and Callie removes his shoes before covering him with a blanket. "I lied. Told her I slept with someone else. Let her off easy." Tears fall and he hates himself for letting Addison Montgomery break his heart again. "I didn't break the bet, Torres."

"It will be okay, Mark." She promises but knows that it probably won't be; it would get better and the scar would develop then fade but the heartbreak would always linger on. "No more drinking tonight though, okay?"

"I love her, Callie."

She traced a thumb over the scar on his cheek and nodded. "I know you do. She loves you too, Mark, but she's got to go find herself again."

"That's what Seattle was supposed to be."

Callie nods and wipes the few tears that have gathered beneath his eye. "I don't know, Mark. All you can do is give it time. Maybe she'll come after you this time."

"I'm tired, Torres."

"That's okay," she promises and presses a kiss to his temple. "You sleep. I've got to go to work and George is on-call and staying at the hospital tonight. Sleep. No more drinking, okay?"

"K." He nodded before wrapping his arms around the pillow and closing his eyes. "I just want her to know I love her."

"Sleep, Mark." She orders before standing to gather the things she would need for her shift. It took her only a few moments to gather her jacket, cases she'd brought home to study, keys, and cellphone before she slipped out the door.

Standing in the hallway, she felt like she was standing in the aftermath of a war – the carnage of the battlefield where Addison had retreated and Mark had been left mortally wounded. Her phone was like lead in her hand and she flipped it open with a heavy heart before dialing her best friend's new California number. When the voice mail clicked on, Callie swallowed hard before speaking. "Addison... When you're ready could you please come home? He needs you."


End file.
